


YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（1）

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: Lofter发文的防和谐外链存放。





	YGO Vrains【圣游+了游】那个_____的男人，死了（1）

对废弃数据处理中枢的探索被迫中止，Ghost Girl的败北和消失已无可挽回。收到邀约的Playmaker独自前往网络中的某个隐匿的坐标。  
邀约信息要求他务必一个人去，不可以通知搭档，也无需携带伊格尼斯。他不可不从，否则他在现实中的真实身份会被曝光——这是来自不知名发信者的威胁。  
他本以为自己可能会见到Revolver——就对方的信息加密方式来看，这是他目前所能做出的最靠谱的猜测。

然而出现在他面前的却另有其人。

“鸿上博士？”他回忆着SOL数据库中拷贝出的关于Lost事件的资料，将面前人的脸同资料照片中的影像对应后，知晓了邀约者的身份。  
“你是鸿上圣。”他说。

“我是。”中年男人说。  
“你应该已经死了。”Playmaker困惑，但他没有表现出过分的吃惊，也没停止思考。话间他已通过猜测得出一些结论，其中一个离真相非常接近。  
至于特意观察着Playmaker言行的鸿上圣，显然可以从少年的面部表情变化得知，此时的Playmaker不过是需要一个来自邀约方的肯定答案以确认猜想，而非解释过程。

“和你想的差不多——我曾中了电脑病毒，被SOL宣告死亡；我之所以今天能站在这里，是Revolver和三骑士不断努力挽回的结果。然而遗憾的是，我存活的不过是数据化的意识罢了。”男人说道：  
“你所见的‘我’无法回到自己现实中的身体，所以只能在网络中，以这种方式与你见面。”

……特地叫我来做什么？  
Playmaker本能地想要这样发问。但他忍住了。  
“废弃数据处理中枢中诞生出的东西——被Revolver称作汉诺塔的程序……我希望你能停止。它在吞噬Vrains用户的数据。”他说。

“伊格尼斯不在么？”鸿上圣没有回应他的话，自顾自地垂下视线，看了一眼Playmaker小臂上漆黑无光的决斗盘面：“你将它锁在了不能与网络接通的地方？聪明的选择。”

男人双手背在身后，上前两步，将两人间的距离缩短到不足两米。

“毕竟，我和我的儿子……Revolver是不同的。我的最终目的是为了摧毁伊格尼斯——不择一切手段、不惜一切代价。”  
男人在Playmaker听到Revolver名字并为之动容的时候，言辞稍作停顿。  
“他还是太年轻好胜，为了一雪前耻，一定会选择给自己预留一个同你在Vrains中再次决一胜负的机会——我就知道。”男人叹息道：“他已经查到你是谁了，可他却不想告诉我。”

“Revolver……知道我的身份？”Playmaker睁大眼睛，绿色的眸子里闪过惊异，浑身肌肉也随之收缩紧绷。  
暴露了么？什么时候？到底是哪里出的纰漏？线上的行动还是线下的？这样说来草薙哥应该也暴露了？如果汉诺在现实中去抄查Nagi Cafe的热狗车，找到藏在草薙哥决斗盘里的Ai简直易如反掌……  
——Playmaker紧张地干咽一声，开始考虑怎样尽快通知草薙翔一带着伊格尼斯躲起来。

“放心，他没打算在现实中动你。”男人察觉了少年内心的不安，轻描淡写地说道。  
“如果他想靠决斗战胜你，就绝不会选择线下解决。知子莫如父，他瞒不过我，就像他很清楚我决定启用‘汉诺塔’后会在‘如何处置Playmaker’这件事上失去兴趣一样——我们了解彼此。”鸿上圣轻轻摇头：“他想做什么，我会随他去。只是，他应该意想不到，我并非如他所假设的那般对‘Playmaker’的真实身份全无兴趣。我在给你发信时说了：你可以选择是否携带伊格尼斯——对我来说，若你对自身的能力有足够自信，将它带来无妨。汉诺塔的原理我稍后会告诉你，无需我或Revolver动手，伊格尼斯唯有毁灭一途，绝无任何侥幸的可能。然而……”  
鸿上圣眼底折射出毫无感情色彩的冷光，暗金色的眼睛死死咬紧了Playmaker的脸。

“我这次行动的目标是你……只有‘你’而已。”

“……”  
在看到中年男人露出暧昧不明的微笑时，Playmaker神经的紧张程度持续增长。

“什么意思？”  
他问，脑袋里以疯狂的速度数了一个又一个三点，只是这一次，他很难得出一个足以令自己信服或者是有倾向性的结论。比起干扰汉诺行动的复仇决斗者，鸿上圣更在意伊格尼斯的情况——本该是这样的才对。

“你是Lost事件的受害者——十年前的那六个孩子之一。”鸿上圣笑道：“范围太小了，只有六个人而已，就算用排除法，顺着这些年留在网络上的数据信息逐一排查，结合Playmaker言行的特征，找到你的真实身份也不是不可能。”  
“的确，如Revolver所想，汉诺塔一经启动，再查找你的身份了无意义。我不会在意你到底是六人中的谁，我只需确保六个伊格尼斯连同整个网络世界一起走向毁灭，便完成了自己的使命——这是Revolver对身为父亲的我的理解。可他不知道，我和他一样，其实很在意你的身份。”  
中年男人身体稍作前倾，视线落在少年的脚踝附近，自下而上打量了一遍谨慎地盯着他看的Playmaker——后者的脸上依旧带着困惑，并以目光无声地追问着原因。

“Lost事件的实验体，是经过我和助手考查评估后筛选出来的适龄儿童，在SOL的人拐走这些孩童之前，我们提交过详细的评估报告。和伊格尼斯相关的实验是严谨周密的，实验体的选择方式必须是择优，而非随机——至少，六人中的五人是这样的。”鸿上圣娓娓地解释道：  
“然而，剩下的那一个，却完全是阴差阳错的结果：他并非来自严格的暗中考查筛选，而是我的儿子偶然间带回家的玩伴——是全然在项目计划之外的加入者。”

中年男人边说边仔细观察着Playmaker面部表情，在捕捉到少年眼底的细微颤抖后，满意地点了一下头，似是确信了他心中的猜测。

“那个孩子并不是最合适的实验体，但我却不得不将他也编入了汉诺Project……你知道是为什么吗？”男人松开背在身后的手，抬起胳膊，指尖探向少年决斗者一侧的脸颊。

“……”  
Playmaker慢了半拍才反应过来，迅速躲开了男人碰触——那时男人的指尖已挨到了他的脸。他身心同时泛起一阵异样不适——他确信那不只是因为他被陌生人以充满了复杂意味的方式触摸了。他从有记忆开始就不喜欢和人有身体接触，对探向他的或恶意或无意甚至善意的手都敏感而警惕。他搞不清楚为什么他在面对鸿上圣的时候身体出现了僵直不动的情况，男人摸上他的脸之前，他的大脑是茫然空白的，而男人挨到他的一瞬间，他的神经抽搐了一下——就像埋在深山洞穴中的炸药被引爆了，声音不大，没有明火，震感却异常强烈。一瞬间，所有的器官都在向内侧坍缩。

“我不关心你拐走我们是蓄谋已久还是迫于无奈。你制造伊格尼斯的实验给我们带来的伤害已经产生了，不论是出于何种理由，我都不会原谅你！”  
他深呼吸，大声说道，同时后退了半步，企图拉开两人间过近的距离。

“根据你在和Revolver决斗时给出的说法，你丢失了一部分记忆，对不对？”  
鸿上圣没有放下空举的胳膊，维持着手臂前探的姿势，宛如在邀请：  
“你拼命想要找回失去的记忆吧？可你在年复一年努力回忆的过程中，有没有思考过自己为什么会失忆？”

Playmaker眉心微蹙，警惕地望着男人，静待他的后文。

“——我来告诉你吧，”鸿上圣不再故弄玄虚，直接给出答案：  
“一切都是因为，过去的你有必须强迫自己忘记的东西——那也是我不得不将你变成汉诺Project实验体的原因。身为实验体，你的资质并不好；事实上，由你作为母本而诞生的伊格尼斯也是六个之中最顽劣最不好控制的——即使当时能预见到这样的结果，我也不能放你离开。”

男人再次向Playmaker靠进。这一次，他的速度很快，在Playmaker企图后退之前，用手扳住了少年决斗者僵硬的肩膀。

“为什么要逃呢？你难道就不想知道，在我儿子把你领回家中后，到我决定将你也关进实验室之前，这期间的你身上，究竟发生了什么事吗？”  
在虚拟世界当中，即使身体构成的本质是数据与程序，成年男性的力量依旧远胜过少年。Playmaker挣动肩膀，接连两次都没能摆脱男人大手的钳制。他用两手扒住鸿上圣，妄图掰开那些坚硬有力的手指，未果，却反在男人追加了另一只手上来箍住他手腕提拉起来时，陷入了更为被动难堪的境地。

“听我把话说完。”男人低沉的声音缓慢苍冷，明明没有使用任何命令的语气，却和他手上的动作一样令人没有丝毫拒绝与反抗的余地。

“你的身体为了保护你，让你的大脑选择了忘记。也许有关身世和血亲的真相拥有足够大的吸引力，促使你义无反顾地回溯着悲剧的源头勇敢寻找到了这里；但是，某些真相，真的是已经成功逃离的你能够承受得住的吗？”  
男人低下头，鬓角蹭过Playmaker下意识合拢的眼睑边缘和太阳穴，嘴唇凑在少年的耳畔轻声说着。他压制少年肩膀的手碾过裹在紧身衣里的单薄锁骨和肩胛，粗糙的指腹贴住因躲闪着后仰而绷出紧致曲线的脊骨，顺着一链骨节一路滑下去，到腰带处后又勾勒回来，最后抚摸了少年的下颚和面颊。

“Revolver恐怕从未期盼过失而复得。”鸿上圣越过少年赤色的发丝和紧身衣的深色衣领，眼神深陷入腰椎弯曲处银色金属腰带构划的阴影里。少年身材太过消瘦，凹出的腰窝窄得藏不住多少影子。

“但，我期盼过。”

“只是万万没想到，居然真的能在一切了结之前实现。”  
男人将少年紧锁在怀中，任对方如何推拒都不松手。

“孽缘，有时候真是种令科学算法和数据都要自惭形秽的东西啊，藤木游作。如果你执意要追寻被你遗忘的真相，我可以帮你回忆起来。”

 

***

“父亲，这是藤木，是我今天刚认识的朋友。他可以留下来吃晚饭吗？”鸿上了见兴冲冲地问。

藤木游作静静地站在白发男孩的身后，在玄关里刚进家门的男人将目光移向他的时候忙不迭地点了一下头。  
“叔叔好！”他和成年人对视着，快速说道。  
大人们会喜欢懂礼貌的小孩的——他想——鸿上了见的爸爸看上去凶巴巴的，但不像那种不讲道理的大人，所以应该不会讨厌他、把他赶出去的吧？虽然了见跟他保证过“没问题”的，但他心里还是有些七上八下。

“了见，你今天跑去市区玩了。”成年人说话时，目光停在游作的身上没有收回，眼神沉稳深邃，像是在同时进行两种思考——一种关乎他儿子今日的去向，一种关乎他儿子带进家门的陌生小孩。  
“对不起，”本是兴致勃勃的白发男孩突然泄了气，立刻低下头来道歉：“我只是想去卡店看看……我打电话去了实验室，可前台跟我说您在忙。我想您应该没有空闲检查邮件，于是让前台给您留言……或者他们能见到泷博士和麻生博士的话，也可以让他们转告您。”  
“研究机构的工作环境严谨有序，接待处的日常工作是访客接待，没有义务为研究员家属处理这种琐事；泷他们的工作量也和几年前不同，脱离见习岗位后，平时在实验室的时间表很紧凑，工作期间不会离开实验室。我不是在责备你。我说过，只要你能在天黑前回来，偶尔去市内治安好的区域转转也不是不可以。”男人说。  
“我去了上城区，那里治安很好，而且我在天黑前回来了。”男孩赶紧补充道。  
“可是你让一个家住在市区里的孩子无法在天黑前回家了。”男人看了儿子一眼：  
“是你自作主张让藤木君跟你回来的吧。总是留你一个人在家、让你感到孤单无趣，是我身为父亲的失职，你想出门玩耍并没有错，可你不能因为自己害怕寂寞就给别人添麻烦。你这样做之前，没有为对方考虑过吗？”  
“我……”白发男孩语塞，头垂得更低了，两只手交握在身前，背影乖巧又沮丧：  
“对不起，父亲……”

新朋友的父亲是个非常严厉的人——藤木游作是这样认为的。他忐忑不安的心绪在朋友被家长批评后变得更乱了些，但比起惧怕被成年人训斥，他现在更关注的是另一件事情。  
“那、那个——”他攥紧拳头，鼓起勇气开口，语句的头几个发音因为声音太小而听起来过于怯懦，于是他吞了口唾沫，用力吸气后再度开口。

“鸿上叔叔，冒昧打扰，真对不起！可、可是——不是了见硬拉我来的，他问过我的……是我自己想来——我、我想看看他的卡，我也喜欢决斗怪兽。了见的卡很厉害，了见对我很好！他教我用他的卡片决斗，还请我吃冰淇淋，还、还有……呃唔……反正、就……很抱歉，我想我还是、我想我还是回去吧……”

成年人在游作开始为白发男孩辩解时视线便移回了他身上。那双暗金色的眼睛维持着看不出情绪的审视感。游作被盯得心慌，他想他可能是被鸿上了见的父亲讨厌了，说话的音量不由越来越小，最后说到“回去”时，声音完全被吞进了嗓子眼里。

“不用紧张。”  
出乎游作的意料，男人在他说完后并未像对待自家儿子那样摆出教训人的家长姿态，而是缓和了表情，语气也不似刚才冷硬：  
“我只是想确保了见不是无视你的意愿、强迫你跟他回来的。我平时太忙，对了见疏于管教，所以他做事情有些自主和盲目。如果不是他勉强你，你想待多久都可以。不过，考虑到天色已晚，你的家人会担心你，还是有必要和你家人知会一声。你们家的通讯号码是多少，我打电话给你的家人，告诉他们你在这里吃晚饭，之后我会开车送你回家。”  
“太好了。”一听到游作可以留下吃饭，白发男孩立刻恢复了精神：“你记得自家电话号码对吗，藤木？”  
“嗯，记得——”游作报出了一串数字：“我真的可以在这儿吃饭吗？”  
“当然了！我父亲都说没问题了，你想待多久都行！”

“了见，”鸿上了见的父亲将提包递给在门口等待的家政机器人：“带藤木君去厨房找AI看看菜单，让你的朋友选择他晚饭喜欢的菜品。我去打个电话。”  
男人说完就走开了。

“我就跟你说，我爸很讲理的，绝对不会让你饿着肚子回家——”白发男孩拉着游作坐在餐桌边跟家政机器人点菜。  
“嗯，叔叔很好，就是看着好严肃……”游作停下用手指戳菜单的动作，望着鸿上了见：“他训你的时候……有点吓人，我都不敢说话了。”  
“哈哈，我爸才不吓人呢！他很厉害的，是科学家哦——会造很多高科技的新玩意的那种科学家。他在人工智能与生命科学实验室，为SOL工作——对了，你知道SOL吧？”  
“SOL？那是什么？”游作摇了摇头。  
“哎？你连SOL这么有名的公司都没听说过？那你知道计算机编程吗？”  
游作继续茫然地摇头。  
“什么啊，现在的幼儿园和小学都在教些什么啊——真是的。”鸿上了见耸了耸肩。  
“了见知道？”游作眨着眼睛问。  
“那当然了！”  
藤木游作心想，鸿上了见和他认识的同龄人很不一样，懂很多他听都没听说过的事情，能够和这样的人成为朋友，实在是太幸运了。

“那，‘计算机偏城’是什么？能告诉我吗？”  
“是‘编程’啦——‘编程’！现在的家用AI之所以会做很多事情，都是编写程序的功劳哦，简单的编程的话我也会——”  
“哦哦，了见好厉害！”  
“比起我爸来差远啦——”  
“了见长大了，一定会像鸿上叔叔一样厉害的……也会当厉害的科学家吧！”  
“哼哼那当然了！我就是以父亲大人为目标在努力呢！”

 

是了，男孩的名字叫做鸿上了见……容貌早已记不清楚，但在说到擅长的事情和将来想做的事情时，会眉飞色舞两眼放光；在谈及他的父亲的时候，会双肩打开、把手从口袋里拿出来，声音中溢出憧憬，脸上写满骄傲。

事情是从什么时候开始变得不对劲的呢？游作努力回想着。

晚餐结束后已是晚上八点，白发男孩拉着藤木游作，在电脑前给他演示怎样编程，以及怎样将写好的程序给桌面上一个巴掌大的球形机器人——据说这个机器人是鸿上了见自己做的——安装上，并输入指令让机器人演示那个程序的效果。  
机器人原地转圈跳着舞，之后突然弹跳撞上天花板，又直直落在杂物架的最上方，游作攀上架子，想将高处的球形机器人拿下。就在他踩着第二层的架台踮起脚尖、伸直胳膊，按照鸿上了见的指示向左边盲摸过去时，他被人从后面架住腋下，自置物架上抱了下来。

“太危险了。拿高处的东西，应该传唤家政AI来做。”鸿上了见的父亲将游作放到地上，摸了摸他的脑袋，又拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“了见，不要指使别人做事情。藤木君是客人，那样很没礼貌。”男人说。  
“……是我不好，我之后会注意的。”白发男孩没有做任何辩解，立刻点了点头认错。  
“父亲，您过来……是要送藤木回去了吗？”  
“已经九点多了，是孩子就寝的时候了。”男人看了眼电脑显示屏上的电子钟：  
“时间太晚，我们的住处离Den City的上城区有些远。我和藤木君的家人联系过了，他们同意让他在这里过夜。明早我去上班，顺道送你回家。你看这样可以吗？”  
男人的问话对象是藤木游作。

“那……给您添麻烦了！”游作有点惶恐，但更多的是兴奋和欣喜。他从未有过在朋友家留宿的经历。他很喜欢鸿上了见，恨不得可以和对方再多相处一段时间。  
“谢谢您！”新鲜的经历给他带来了全新的感受。他激动得红了脸。

鸿上了见的父亲再次摸了摸他的头，手指轻擦过他发烫的脸颊，算是回应他的道谢。

男人吩咐家政机器人去额外准备一套床品，游作表示他可以和鸿上了见一起睡——如果了见不介意的话。  
“我家有的是客房。我小时候……就是还摸不到冰箱把手的时候，父亲忙得很多天回不来，他的助手们会轮着照看我，所以客房总是备好可用。当然啦，你想睡哪儿都行，跟我一张床也没问题，我床很大哦。”白发男孩说道。

游作注意到，鸿上了见虽然对他能留下过夜也很开心，但看他的眼神有一丝奇怪。

晚上九点四十五分，两个小孩裹着被子坐在床上讨论决斗怪兽的话题，游作和了见对视时，再度接收到了那种奇怪的眼神。  
“怎么啦？”  
他忍不住问对方。  
“你老突然瞪我干什么？”

“……我爸好像挺喜欢你的。”了见撇了撇嘴，回答道。  
“是吗？”游作不置可否，心想那不是很好？要是讨厌他的话，根本就不会留他吃饭吧？可鸿上了见看起来并不高兴？为什么？  
“他平时很少碰我的，我从小到大他连摸我头的时候都少，更别说抱一下或者摸摸脸了……也就一起看风景说起我妈时，揽个肩……”白发小孩酸不溜丢地抱怨道：  
“反倒是麻生博士他们喜欢抱着我到处玩……我以为我爸他只是不习惯那样做，可是……算了，没事了。”  
鸿上了见摇了摇头：  
“睡觉吧，明天还要早起。我爸上班挺早的，要想让他送你回去，你也别睡懒觉哦。”  
“嗯，好。”

熄灯之后的游作久久不能入睡。他算不上认床的类型，他只是太过兴奋了。身边的了见头挨着枕头没多会儿就睡着了，发出平缓绵长的呼吸声。游作在床上躺着，眼睛适应了黑暗，偷偷盯着白发男孩的睡颜看了几分钟，爬起身去了趟卧室内的卫生间。他感到口渴，揉着眼睛走出了房间门才想起来，鸿上家的房子很大，他不知道怎么传唤家政AI，只记得去厨房应该可以找到水，而厨房在一楼，抵达那里需要走过一段狭长的走廊、下楼后横穿大半个空阔的大厅……  
漆黑陌生的环境让小孩打起了退堂鼓，他干咽一声，决定回去睡觉。反正不喝水也不会渴死，只要爬回床上睡过去就什么不适的感觉都没有了。

然而，就在撤回房间的前一刻，他听到了有人在不远处说话。  
下意识地循着声音，探头望过去，他看到昏暗的走廊尽头站着个人。月光照亮了落地窗外的夜海，那人的剪影非常清晰，结合声音他很快辨认出，那是鸿上了见的父亲。

“……至少要凑够六个人才能开始，这是计划好的……我为您提交的评估报告上有二十个适格者备选……是的，我知道想找到机会将人带走难度很大，一旦失败还不得不与社会治安部门打交道，可那并不是我努力做些什么就能解决的问题，不是吗？我不过是个研究员，只关心实验的成功率……如果您希望按照时间表上的进度来亦可；不过，五个实验体意味着新AI属性系统的先天缺憾，那么实验从一开始就是失败的……我明白了。好吧，我会想办法的，不过进度恐怕要调整了，我希望您能理解。”

游作酝酿了很久的困意早就消得差不多了。他关上了见房间的门，一步步向走廊尽头落地窗前的剪影走去。“鸿上……叔叔？”他在男人挂断电话后，出声询问。  
两道暗金色的锋锐视线立刻投注在他身上，他忍不住打了个冷战。他身上的睡衣是鸿上了见的，明显大了一号，就连领口都要开得更大些，室温虽有中央温控系统调节，他仍是感到一丝寒冷。

“你为什么在这里？”男人收起手机，走到他面前，打开廊灯。  
小孩揉了揉眼睛，很快适应了亮度变化。柔和温暖的光线驱散了一部分寂夜和陌生环境带来的寒意和局促。他仰头看着离他很近的成年人，心想了见的爸爸个子可真高，他脖子都要酸了。  
“……我有点渴，想喝水……”他说。

男人严肃安静地来回打量他一番。

“我打电话时你一直在？”  
“不……我刚出来……”  
“你不该出来的。走廊里不如房间内暖和。”男人说，态度与他将游作从置物架上抱下来时相比，严格了许多。  
“……抱歉。”孩子察觉了成人的不悦，一手不安地抓住另一侧的胳膊。  
“不用道歉。我让家政机器人给你倒一杯水送进房间，你回去稍作等待吧。”男人后撤了一步，转身准备离开。  
“那个、鸿上叔叔——”男人抽身的动作快得出乎游作预料，小孩一着急，下意识地伸手一把揪住了成人的裤腿。  
鸿上了见的父亲停了下来，扭过头俯视他。  
“不、不用让AI送进房间里，我怕吵到了见……我就、我就在走廊上等，可以吗？”他仰着脸，急促地小声说道。  
“会……打扰到您打电话吗？”  
男人的目光划过小孩紧抓着他裤腿的手，而后盯着藤木游作的脸看了好久，久到游作后知后觉地像被火焰烫伤般飞速松开了手上的布料，马上要慌张地再次道歉。

“不会。通话……已经结束了。”男人赶在孩子的支吾出声之前，沉声说道：  
“原来是怕吵到了见吗？真是懂事的孩子。你可以来我的房间里等。”

游作摇了摇头：“会影响您休息。”  
“我还不打算休息。”男人蹲下身，头一次放低身形，让自己的视线和游作的处于基本一致的高度。他颈项前倾，仔细端详小孩的脸，右手食指和中指指尖自游作左耳后勾过，沿着小孩下颚的线条一路划到下巴尖上。粗糙的指腹搔得游作有些痒，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。这不是男人第一次碰他脸了。家人和幼儿园的老师平日里也会摸摸他，可鸿上了见父亲触摸的方式和他遇到过的成年人都不同。他觉得长者的手发僵发沉，指尖动作轻柔却给人蓄满了力的错觉。孩子年龄虽小但并不愚钝。他知道成人在表达亲近之意——以一种他很陌生的方式。所以他只是下意识缩了缩脖子，并没有真的躲开。

“我陪你一起等。”男人一把揽过游作，将孩子抱起来，让小孩坐在他臂弯里，手扶住他肩膀，朝走廊另一侧的主卧室走去。

游作认为成年人有点小题大做，因为男人在给家政AI下达完指令到机器人倒了一杯水送到房间所用的时间不过一分钟而已。但当男人开始谈论游作和了见今天相处的种种后，坐在主卧室大床上喝水的游作意识到，也许成年人只是想和他谈谈自己儿子的日常罢了；而这正是游作想向这位父亲表达的：了见很厉害，什么都知道；他为自己能认识了见感到高兴。随着话题深入，他身处陌生环境的紧张感和在长辈面前的拘束感逐渐消失了。正像了见所说的那样，了见的父亲虽然看起来很严肃，说话也一板一眼的，但其实一点都不吓人。他甚至会在对话时用大手牵着他的一只小手，拇指缓慢研磨着他的掌心和手腕。他猜测这种不常见的触摸方式和了见父亲摸他脸的方式一样，只是具有个人特色的慈爱表达罢了。

“您害怕他寂寞的话，为什么不让他去学校呢——和我一起？听大人说，我马上能上小学了！那里……那里和幼儿园一样，有很多人，可以交朋友。玩具变少了，不过一整天都能和朋友待在一起，完全不会寂寞的。了见说他不去幼儿园，也不去小学，为什么呢？”游作抱着空了一半的玻璃杯，问坐在他对面的扶手椅里的成年人。  
“他不适合学校的环境。那里对他来说，太过普通了。”男人回答。

“……普通？”游作不懂男人的意思，但了见的父亲似乎不打算再解释什么。他站起身，将游作手里空掉的玻璃杯接过放在床头柜上，转身从不远处的置物柜抽屉里拿出一套装置。

“你说你很喜欢决斗？那么你曾经使用过VR设备进行决斗吗？”男人将头戴式装置摆到游作面前。  
“VR设备？”游作眨了眨眼睛，好奇地盯着眼前宛如超大号护目镜的东西：“那是什么？”

“Virtual Reality，虚拟现实技术。”成年人回答：  
“不知了见是否和你提过，我为SOL技术公司工作。这家公司研发网络技术和人工智能，同时也开发决斗产品。这台VR设备就是他们的产品之一，戴上之后可以使决斗者产生身临其境的感觉，简单来说就是‘决斗时，你喜欢的决斗怪兽看起来就像是活的一样，触手可及’。你想试试吗？我这里没有决斗盘和卡片，但这套设备里预设了几套卡组的虚拟影像，你可以置身决斗场地中体验怪兽待在身边的乐趣。”

游作对男人讲解的话语只听明白了一半，但他的答案是肯定的。想想决斗怪兽能活生生地出现在身边，而不是被封印在小小的、不会动的平面卡牌上，或是只重复电视卖卡广告动画中的动作，他就兴奋得跃跃欲试了。他跳下床，迫不及待地接过了男人手中的装置，在成人的帮助下戴上。设备开关处于开启状态，默认的场地魔法视角下，观众模拟模式自动召唤了一条风属性龙族怪兽。

“哇！好大！和真的一样！”孩子张大嘴巴，抬着头往后退缩，他的眼睛看不到现实中的障碍物，后腰撞到了床沿险些仰倒，他惊呼出声，随后被一只大手稳稳地接住。  
“抱、抱歉？”他知道是了见的父亲出手扶住了他。  
“没关系，你继续看就好，模拟模式会自动展示几场提前录制好的决斗。”男人的说话声夹杂在VR设备里发出的龙吼中，听起来有点遥远。  
“嗯，好……”  
游作忙不迭地应了一声，回神时正巧赶上VR系统里怪兽转身、龙尾扫向他的脸。  
“啊呀——”他下意识伸手去挡，结果再次险些摔倒。鸿上圣又一次稳稳地扶住他。  
他手忙脚乱地冲扶他的人第二次道了歉。为了让自己不被虚拟怪兽的行为影响得进一步失态，他不得不紧紧抓着鸿上圣的衣服。对现实中物体的触感使他能够分出一部分理智判别虚构。他花了三分钟时间，终于适应了过分逼真的影像给视神经带来的冲击。  
模拟决斗的过程很精彩，3D立体的怪兽也栩栩如生，游作沉浸在全新的世界里无法自拔，直到他感受到了他身边一直耐心待他体验3D决斗的成年人采取了一系列莫名其妙的动作。

有一只手把他揽向一个方向，快速抱起并放下。他愣了一下，从激烈的决斗中收回些注意力。他松开手里的衣料，摸了摸身畔，意识到自己坐在了见父亲的大腿上，后脑勺似乎靠上了男人胸口。而那只带着温热气息、表面有些粗糙的大手未停止活动，缓慢在他身上游走着。一开始，手掌只是扶着他的胁侧摩挲，后来竟然顺着他宽大的睡衣下摆滑了进去，来回抚摸、轻轻揉着他的后背、胸口和肚子。  
手掌是热的，手指甚至比他胸腹的温度还要高。  
“鸿、鸿上叔叔？”游作被吓了一跳，架起胳膊来回扭动身体躲闪那只手，同时不解地半侧过脸，询问男人可不可以帮他摘下脸上戴的VR设备。  
“别摘下来，继续看。决斗还没有结束。”男人凑在他耳边说，灼热的呼吸吹得他脸颊瘙痒。

“可、可是……”小孩知道状况不对，却说不清到底是哪里出了问题，以至于连拒绝的言语也无法组织。他维持着架起胳膊的动作，紧张地坐直身体。  
“鸿上叔叔，我没法好好看决斗了啊？”他试着发出抗议，可男人不理会他，手钻进了他的睡裤，缓慢地捏他的大腿和屁股，包裹腿间小巧的嫩芽，三根手指锁住，随意拉扯玩弄着，指甲拨了拨肉芽尖端的皮褶。

“呜——鸿……叔叔，我、我可以自己尿尿的，而且……我现在不想解手……”  
成年人完全不合常理的行为让孩子彻底迷惑了。  
游作的家人早些年就告诉过他，“游作已经长大了，得学会自己脱穿裤子上厕所了”，那之后大人们便不再随便碰他的下体，即使是帮他洗澡时他们也会鼓励他，让他自己完成全身的清洁。一个陌生成年人的突然触碰——这碰触和下体瘙痒时自己抓挠或是被同龄人嬉戏打闹时无意间掏到的感受都不一样，他无论是从身体还是心理上都感觉很不舒服。男人在亵玩他。他可以分辨出对方是有意为之，却并不知道那种“能够激发他即将被伤害预感”的行为，叫做“恶意”。

他以为自己言语表达得不够清楚，成年人没有听到或者没听懂，于是挣扎的动作大了一些，一手去摘头上的VR设备，一手去扒男人的手腕。  
“决斗我不看了……不想看了！您……您放开我！疼！”他提高些音量，大声说。

男人没有说话，插在游作睡裤里的手突然收紧，同时用另一只胳膊箍住他的身体和双臂，将他向后挤压，让他的后背和成人的胸腹贴合得更紧密。他的脚后跟踢打到了成人的膝盖，他扭动屁股，挣扎着往前蹭，却怎么也动不了分毫。他感觉到有个又硬又烫的东西顶在了臀缝处，但他完全没有精力分去猜测那个陌生的触感是什么。他的大腿和幼小的阴茎被搓得发痛，肋骨无法充分舒张释放肺泡里的空气，压制和束缚令他窒息。

在游作的印象中，成年人的怀抱总是温软使人安心，充满了善意和怜爱，但他现在所待的怀抱则是完全相反的，像个带刺的囚笼。突如其来的恶意、强制拘束和暴力疼痛，糅杂成硬邦邦的一团，砸得他大脑阵阵发懵。他从未设想过使尽全力去对抗成年人的力量，也完全没想到成人的力气可以大到明明没有多么明显的蓄力动作却几乎能杀死他。他像一只被冷不丁拎出了窝、丢在寒夜中的未睁眼的幼兽一样迷茫又无助，因不知发生了什么，只能来回颤巍巍地摆动着头，冲每一个可能得到救助和安抚的方向发出渺小稚嫩的叫声，徒劳地向空无一物的夜色呼唤和乞求怜悯。

“叔叔！叔叔！好疼！放开我！”  
游作越来越慌，迫切想逃离。他手脚并用连踢带抓，妄图摆脱成人的压制。然而挣扎的动作越大，他就越是意识到成年人在力量方面的绝对优势以及自己的反抗纯属徒劳，于是他只好扯开嗓子，不管不顾地大喊大声地抗议。  
“安静——”男人终于开口说话，同时调转姿势，将他从大腿上扯下来按在床上，一手捂住了他的嘴巴，虎口卡在他鼻子下面，手指深陷入脸颊，压得他颧骨酸疼，上牙床挤着嘴唇，牙齿嘎吱作响。

“呜嗯——！！！”  
游作的呻吟声被埋在了成人掌心里。他头上的VR设备依旧牢靠地固定在原位，里面显示的决斗影像还在进行，风属性的龙族被用作了上级召唤的祭品，只是决斗的观众已无法继续关注新召唤出来的3D龙族怪兽有多么美丽和强大。

“SOL的董事会是一群利益至上主义者，他们只关心钱，对科学研究为人类带来的未来可能性统统不感兴趣，并自以为是地对我的研究强行干涉、指手画脚。”  
“在他们看来，拐带幼童所冒的风险直接威胁到了他们的利益；并且，为了隐瞒、平息事件所花费的金钱是一笔不必要的开销。他们认为，用成年志愿者来完成实验才是最‘科学’——或者说最低风险、低投入以及高回报的做法。他们根本就无法理解，拥有意志的AI的数据库构成必须由幼年实验体来完成——只有孩子，是的，只有你们这些纯粹的、拥有旺盛学习能力和无限可能性的孩子，才有资质来做这件事——”

男人用空闲的手压住游作，调低了VR设备的音量，将头凑到他耳边，诉说着男孩听不懂也完全听不进的话。

“为了这个项目，我愿意付出自己的所有。他们根本不明白，我这两年在筹备项目、斟酌选择实验体的时候都在忍受些什么。孩子，你不是个资质优秀的实验对象——我验算和评估过太多样本，这个基本的判断我还是能做出的。但你依旧美好、拥有无限的可能性和致命的吸引力——不，不是对身为研究者的我，而是对身为男人的我。”

回答成年人那压抑着冷静愤怒的长篇大论的，只有从他指缝间漏出的呜呜嘤嘤的细碎哭声。

游作感受到了前所未有的恐惧——比不慎丢石头打碎了领居家的窗户或是被陌生的长腿尖牙大狗追着跑还要恐惧。小孩的童年记忆里，总有那么几件给他留下深刻印象的、会令他害怕的事情；但那些事情都是可以预见到结果——比如邻居告状后被大人责罚，或是被狗咬了一口要去医院见更吓人的、会给他打针的医生——不论是心理上的谴责还是身体上的疼痛，都存在着连小孩子也能明白的因果。  
但当肉体惩罚未交待原因、只作为“结果”出现时，小孩真切地陷入了“未知”带来的恐慌中。他猜不到自己被这样对待的原因、无法为惩罚行为本身定义，更预见不到惩罚还会以什么形式出现以及将会持续多久。

他只知道自己应该是有什么地方做错了。

是私自说要来了见家并留下吃饭过夜所以被了见的爸爸讨厌了吗？还是说他不该半夜起床打扰了见爸爸打电话呢？是麻烦了大人给他倒水、以及赖在了见爸爸房间里不走让人家认为他是不懂事的孩子了吗？可是直到对方递给他VR设备邀请他观看怪兽的立体影像之前，他始终觉得同意他留宿、和他聊天的了见爸爸是喜欢他的……了见在睡前不也是这样说的吗——“……我爸好像挺喜欢你的。”

到底……为什么会突然变成这样呢？  
他搞不明白。他想开口道歉和请求原谅，虽然他压根儿不知道自己错在哪里。如果现在身体上的痛苦和内心的恐惧是成人给予他的惩罚，毫无疑问他肯定是之前做错了什么，或者是他的某些行为带来了成人的误解。了见说，他爸爸是很讲理的；他相信了见，所以面前的大人绝对不会无缘无故惩罚他。  
他想说，叔叔对不起，不要生气了，不要打我，不要压着我，我好疼，真的很对不起，请您停手吧，求求您了。可是他的嘴被封住了，眼睛也遮着，连用眼神求饶都做不到。

“孩子，我很抱歉。我说过：你该待在房间里，不该出来的。”  
男人的声音依旧冷静如冰，手上的动作却疯狂粗暴。他抓住男孩睡衣的裤脚，无视软绵绵的踢打，扯掉了孩子的裤子，再将上衣向上推，卷起衣摆塞进孩子嘴里，按紧两只胡乱捶击的拳头，曲起左膝，跪在床上，压住了孩子的右脚踝。  
幼童的脚踝骨传来清脆的咔吧声，游作弓起背，尖叫在喉咙深处回荡。男人又将棉质的睡衣布料往孩子喉咙深处捅了捅，接着回手去解自己的腰带。他高大的身躯撑在游作头顶，将皮肤粉白的娇小幼童笼罩在他所制造的阴影中。

“如果你不想对糟糕的身体感受产生更多的恐惧，为什么不将注意力集中在决斗上？我对你的了解十分有限，决斗怪兽是你最喜欢的东西，也是我能为你找到的唯一可以分散注意力的方法。抱歉。”  
男人看了眼颤抖着抽泣到停不下来的男孩——泪水正从VR设备目镜和脸颊的接缝处渗出来——用有些遗憾的语气说道，然后他任他形状可怖的性器从敞开的裆部弹射出来，敲打在男孩因急速喘息而起伏不止的小腹上。他捉住游作的左脚踝，拇指尖陷入脚心里，把男孩整条腿提起来，压向孩子躯干的方向。

游作头颅后仰着，发出既沉闷又尖锐的痛呼，刚巧VR设备里的决斗在己方王牌怪兽凄厉的龙鸣攻击声中结束了。

“You Win”的巨大字样打在视觉屏上，只是眼瞳被泪水覆盖的孩子什么都看不清楚。


End file.
